


Sinful Grace

by goddess_asutacia



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Lots and lots of Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Tags May Change, What's tagging?, seriously, sorry don't know her, they're idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_asutacia/pseuds/goddess_asutacia
Summary: She is 100% certain Kazuto Kirigaya and her would always be on complete opposite sides of the spectrum. That was a fact, an unspoken but established rule between every single student on campus ever since their first year of college. It was just as irrefutable as the sky was blue and the grass was green. So why...? Why was it that her heart seemed to flutter when he stood too close and her mind seemed to cloud up when his fingertips grazed her skin?Maybe it wasn't as irrefutable as she'd originally thought... after all, the sky turned gray on rainy days and orange on late afternoons and violet on early mornings and there was not much she could do to stop it.Enemies-to-lovers!AU
Relationships: Eugeo/Alice Zuberg | Alice Synthesis Thirty, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Comments: 20
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp... Tbh, this was supposed to be a huge ass one-shot, but I figured it would turn out too long, so I decided to split it up and publish it in chapters UwU
> 
> Worry not, guys, Diamond Shards is not forgotten! I'm working on the next update, but it'll take a bit longer since DS's chapters are longer than the ones for this fic~
> 
> Warning: Rated Explicit for future chapters.
> 
> Please, enjoy :3

Kazuto Kirigaya was the bane of her very existence. He was loud, he was obnoxious, he was presumptuous. He liked to get on her nerves just for the heck of it and every particle of her being despised every particle of his being, much like the Grinch loathed Christmas and Squidward Tentacles detested SpongeBob SquarePants. It had always been like that and she couldn’t see it changing any time in the future. Everyone on campus knew of their squabbles and for some reason she couldn’t begin to fathom, they all just stood there watching, arms crossed and knowing smiles on their faces as she tried her hardest to suppress the urge to jump on him and tear his hair off.

Whenever asked about polar opposites, every student would most definitely point out Asuna Yuuki and Kazuto Kirigaya. She was the sun, he was the moon. She was fire, he was rain. For one to rise, the other had to fall. That’s how it was supposed to be. They circled each other in a dance of black and white, so seemingly close but truly very far apart.

Kazuto liked to party. He never missed gatherings of the sort, and he shone brightest at night, when the sky was its darkest and the stars twinkled softly against the black canvas. He slept until late noon whenever he could and did things offhandedly. He was a free-spirited person, the type of guy who liked to go with the flow and see where it took him. Asuna, on the other hand, very much preferred the comfort brought to her by daylight. She always woke up with the birds, had her whole life organized inside her cute little notebook and went about her day according to what she had planned beforehand. Her favorite place to be was the library, where she could study and take care of her duties as Student Council President.

In her mind, they couldn’t be any more different, even if they tried. Which is why she can only stare at the paper sheet containing the midterm results for a class she so happened to share with him, and wonder how in the whole universe he had gotten a score above hers.

“Looks like I dethroned our number 1 student,” a voice comes from behind her, and she doesn’t need to turn around to know whom it belongs too. He sounds cocky, irritatingly so, and she feels the sudden urge to turn around and kick him between the legs. Still, she refuses to lose her composure and give him that satisfaction, so after taking a deep breath to calm down her nerves, she turns to him with an obviously forced smile as her eyebrow twitches slightly.

“Congratulations,” she says through gritted teeth and watches as his smirk widens. Keeping her annoyance in check was proving to be a more difficult task than she originally thought. “Do enlighten me, though. I thought you were too busy partying on the weekends to even have the time to pick up a book.”

“There are a lot of things you don’t know about me, Angel,” he winks and she’s sure her face is as red as a tomato at this point.

“ _Stop calling me that,_ ” she’s seething with rage, but he seems to be having the time of his life as he gazes down at her in amusement.

“Then stop acting like one,” he answers easily.

He always has a comeback at the tip of his tongue and it frustrates her to an extent she didn’t even know was possible. It makes her wonder if he spends his free time writing down clever retorts to whatever she may say. It makes her hate him even more.

“You know what? I don’t have the time nor patience to entertain the likes of you, so if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to leave first,” she turns on her heel, intent on getting as far away from him as humanly possible, when she feels him grabbing her wrist.

She slowly turns her head to him, lips pursed and eyes blazing with a fire that should be enough to burn him down to ashes. But as always, he pays her no mind, and instead of backing off, he draws his face closer to hers.

“Oh, but you just got here, Angel, what’s the rush?”

“Kirigaya, I swear to God if you don’t let me go this instant, I may do something that will get me arrested.”

“Oooh, I’d very much like to see that… You know, I’ve always wondered how you’d look in handcuffs,” he winks at her mischievously and she stops breathing.

Why her heart just did a summersault inside her chest, she refuses to acknowledge.

Ripping her wrist from his grasp, she huffs in his face and finally walks away, ignoring his laughter as it follows her down the corridor.

* * *

“You know, you really shouldn’t let him get to you so much. He keeps teasing you because you make it too easy,” Alice says one late afternoon as she lays down on her bed in their shared dorm room, popping grapes into her mouth as she lazily surfs through TV channels.

“Easy for you to say that, it’s not you who’s on the receiving end of his bullying,” Asuna huffs as she turns her chair away from her desk to face her best friend, “Alice, he’s constantly coming after me with his stupid jokes and even stupider nicknames, it’s so goddamn infuriating!”

Alice almost chokes on a grape, patting hard on her chest to calm down her coughing fit. When her breathing finally steadies, she looks at Asuna with wide eyes full of mirth.

“…what?” Asuna says, instinctively crossing her arms over her chest, “What is it??”

“I really need to ask him to teach me his ways. He’s even got you cursing, now,” the blonde says with a small laugh, before turning her attention back to the TV.

Asuna lets out a displeased sound through her nose. “Shut up, I hate him,” she says as she twists her chair, turning to her desk once again. Tapping quickly on her tablet and picking up her pen, she resumes writing her report.

“Sure, you do,” her best friend’s voice comes from behind her.

Her hand tenses around the pen, Alice’s words twisting her stomach in what she convinced herself to be revolt.

She can’t find it in herself to answer.

* * *

She watches from across the room as he easily smiles and laughs along with his friends, running a hand through his dark hair while slapping Eugeo’s – his best friend’s – back with the other. Truly, the only reason she knows all of his friends has nothing to do with wanting to know more about him, per say, but more because she believes it is her duty as Student Council President to recognize all of the students’ faces and names. She’s genuinely not interested in anything related to Kazuto Kirigaya, and she is happy in oblivion when it comes to him.

Yet, at that particular moment, she couldn’t seem to take her eyes off him. The fact that they were in the same room without being at each other’s throats was, all in itself, a feat definitely worth noting. They were sufficiently far apart to not breathe the same air but still close enough to feel each other’s presence. However, he didn’t spare her a single glance ever since he got there, nor did he throw her one of his signature smirks when he first walked into the room. It’s somewhat refreshing, but at the same time a little bit unsettling. Not because she dotes on the attention he always seems to give her whenever she’s within a ten meter radius from him, but because she didn’t think he had it in himself to not bother her and leave her alone for so long.

She keeps watching, this time as a cute, petite girl with short brown hair approaches him somewhat nervously. She watches as the girl, whom she knew to be a freshman named Ronye, pulls at her skirt and straightens down the two pigtails at the back of her head. She watches her call out to him, and him turning around to face her with a gentle smile. She watches their interaction closely, noticing the girl’s timid giggles and shy glances, and it’s particularly easy to read her lips as she utters the word “senpai”. She watches him chuckle at her cuteness before patting the top of her head, eyes soft as he speaks to her. She watches as Ronye seemingly gets a burst of courage and, standing on her tip-toes, reaches up to place a small kiss on his cheek.

She tears her gaze away. Wolf-whistles and claps echo around the room.

Quickly gathering her things into her arms, she hastily walks towards the door, not sparing him another glance.

Of course, that was also Kazuto Kirigaya. A well-known lady-magnet, as she’d heard his friends call him on multiple occasions. The kind to go around sleeping with any girl willing enough to open up her legs for him. And he didn’t have to do much to get them to do just that. It was easy enough for him, like child’s play.

Asuna knew that, she really did.

Still, she can’t begin to comprehend why in the world the exchange she just saw between him and his junior is bothering her so.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait, wait, wait! I think my ears are playing tricks on me and I heard you wrong…" Asuna says, forced laughter ripping from her throat. The sharp sound startles even herself and makes her wince.

"I'm sure you heard me just fine," Alice shrugs in front of the mirror, blue eyes focusing on her reflection as she finishes applying the dark rouge lipstick onto her lips. "Mmm, I'm not sure how I feel about this color…" she mumbles to herself.

Asuna leans her back against the doorframe of their bathroom, eyes wide and mouth hanging open in shock. No. No, no, no, no, no! She refuses to believe it. There is no way this could be happening.

Her blonde friend pays her no mind, shrugging again as though saying "fuck it" to her insecurities and capping the lipstick. She maneuvers her way out of the bathroom, passing by a sickly pale Asuna as if said girl wasn't on the brink of a mental breakdown and about to pass out on the bathroom floor.

The Universe had funny ways of messing with her, Asuna thinks. Her morning had started out so well – everything went according to her planned schedule and she'd managed to get things done the way she'd hoped to. And much to her surprise, she'd even been asked out on a date by Kenji Nakamoto, her Vice President. He was kind, funny, smart – everything she looked for in a man. She didn't hesitate to say yes, and planned to meet with him at a nearby cafe in the afternoon.

However, as soon as she arrived in her dorm and shared the news with Alice – the blonde offered her a wide smile and casually said "Oh, yes! I also have a date with Eugeo this afternoon!"

She could not see her own face, but the way Alice reacted gave her a pretty good idea of how she must've looked like. Her best friend cracked up with laughter and almost poked her eye out with the mascara brush she'd been holding at the time.

A beat passes, in which Alice walks over to her purse and throws the lipstick inside – before Asuna snaps out of it and rushes after her.

"Alice, you cannot be serious… Out of every single male specimen on this entire planet, why Eugeo Hirayama?!" she asks, gesturing wildly with her hands in a failed attempt to get her point across. "That's considered treason! You can't just _go out_ with the enemy!"

Alice pauses for the first time, turning around to face her with a perfectly raised eyebrow. "Excuse me? _You_ and _Kazuto_ are the life-sworn enemies. Don't try to dump that on Eugeo and I."

Asuna gags at the mere mention of her nemesis. Just the name of said male is enough to incite such a strong reaction from her that Alice has trouble trying to contain her laughter.

"Perhaps Kazuto should add 'Drama Queen' to the list of nicknames he has for you," the blonde says, a lilt of amusement to her voice.

"Yeah, as if that mind of his doesn't come up with enough ideas already."

Alice shakes her head with a small smile, "Asuna, come on. You've talked to Eugeo before. You know he's nice and he's never done anything to upset you. I mean, he apologizes to a freaking plant after accidently stepping on it, for God's sake! So _please_ -"

Asuna sighs. She knows Alice is right. Eugeo is a very sweet guy who would never hurt a fly, much less join in on Kazuto's let's-see-how-I'll-push-Asuna's-buttons-today party. She oftentimes wonders how in the world such a cute bean became best friends with Kazuto Asshole Kirigaya.

"Fine, fine!" the chestnut haired beauty finally relents, "I'm… If you're happy, then I'm happy too. You know I just want the best for you…"

Alice's whole expression lights up and she quickly closes the distance between them, wrapping her arms around her friend.

"Thank you so much! You know your approval means a lot to me…"

Asuna chuckles and pats the blonde's back affectionately, "You make it sound like I'm your father! It's not like you need my permission to date…"

Alice laughs, tightening her hold around Asuna even more.

A few moments of silence pass.

"But I hope you know I absolutely refuse to sit next to Dickigaya on your wedding."

Alice snorts.

* * *

When Friday finally rolls in, it does so blissfully, after an entire week of essays and projects due for yesterday. Her professors were particularly strict, barely giving her time to breathe in between classes and assignments. Still, Asuna had to admit she had it a bit easier than the rest of her classmates, since her professors always seemed to favor her slightly due to her position as President. For that, she was internally grateful – it was incredibly hard to balance both college work and Student Council duties.

It was 2 PM when Asuna strolled in through the main gates of the campus, books clutched close to her chest and purse falling down her shoulder every so often. Her mind ran at a thousand miles per minute, trying to select from an endless list of affairs which she should tend to first as soon as she stepped inside of the building. She was inclined to start by replying to all of the emails that had been piling up on her inbox since the previous night. Students have been complaining about the lack of space to eat outside of the cafeteria – which she wholeheartedly agreed with – but instead of trying to group up and send a collective email, it seemed as though they'd decided it would be best for each of them to send an individual email listing multiple factors, that were most likely the same, to her. Of course, she was more than willing to help, as it was her duty to speak out for the students' interests. However, she would very much prefer if they at least tried to communicate with each other before emailing her, since it would not only make matters easier for them, but for her as well.

She was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't take notice of the whispers breaking out around her and the sound of a motorcycle driving past her. She kept making her way down the dirt path, until its engine roared loudly and startled her soul out of her body.

Asuna jolted, eyes widening and grip around the books loosening in favor of pressing a palm against her frightened heartbeat. She whipped her head around, searching for the rude attention-seeker… and didn't get surprised when her gaze landed on the jerk whose only purpose in life was to make hers a living hell.

Kazuto planted his feet firmly on the ground, gloved hands reaching up to grab his helmet and take it off. Bringing his right hand up to his mouth, he bit the leather covering his middle finger, using his teeth to pull out the glove. With it still hanging from his mouth, he ran his fingers through his raven locks, ruffling them up a bit.

He had just arrived and yet, that did not seem to faze him at all, if the provocative smirk on his stupid face was anything to go by. It annoyed her beyond measure.

Like a magnet – and she supposed it made sense, since they were opposites in every sense of the word – his eyes instantly found hers and his smirk widened even more. He quickly unmounted from his motorcycle and brought down the side stand with his foot as he took off the other glove and stored both safely on his backpack. She tried to make a run for it, turning away from him when-

"Long time no see, Angel!" he calls out to her and she freezes in her tracks.

Asuna scrunches up her nose in disgust. Kazuto wastes no time in jogging up to her, throwing a casual arm over her shoulders as he smiles down at her. She makes a sound that sounds awfully like a growl as she shifts around, trying to shrug him off, though to no avail.

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that?!" she frowns.

"But where's the fun in that, sweetheart? Besides, we're basically in-laws now! We should start getting along as future best man and maid of honor!" he sing-songs.

There it is. She knew he would start using Alice and Eugeo's budding relationship as an excuse to bother her even more.

' _You are better than this Asuna. Come on, you have enough self-control to not stomp his foot and punch him in front of everyone here.'_ she tries to tell herself, breathing deeply through her nose as she counts down from ten.

"Let go of me."

She should've known he would never relent to a request from her, so she's not even sure why she asked in the first place. He just tightens his grip around her, bringing her closer as he starts walking with her down the dirt path.

"I don't want to. I like being close to you, Angel." he says easily and she wonders if he truly believed things were that simple.

"I really thought I'd finally gotten rid of you the other day," the words leave her mouth before her brain has time to process them and she immediately regrets it.

Kazuto stops walking and by addition, so does she. She prays to all gods he doesn't understand the hidden meaning behind her words.

But of course, it wasn't like him to let her off the hook so easily.

"Oh, what do we have here? Did my Angel perhaps… miss my teasing?" he asks slowly, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Not at all. I was just glad you seemed to have found new company."

It was all she could do not to slap herself in the face right now. Since when does she run her mouth without thinking like this?! She's just digging her own grave.

"Am I… sensing jealousy?" his eyes widen and his lips pull up into a radiant grin that for some reason makes her heart flutter stupidly inside her chest.

' _Get a hold of yourself!'_

"Ah," she scoffs, rolling her eyes, "You wish."

She can't seem to develop any further than that and he stands there, arm wrapped around her and smile so large she was sure his cheeks were bound to start aching.

"Sure," he drawls out the word just to piss her off and starts walking once again.

"Please, like there's something to be jealous about. I went on a date with the Student Council's Vice President."

She has no idea why in the whole world she just said that. A defense mechanism, perhaps? For when she feels threatened by him? He had nothing to do with that and it wasn't like her to brag about things she didn't really take pride in. So… why?

Kazuto's arm tenses around her shoulders, but he doesn't stop walking.

He stays silent for a few seconds and she holds her breath in a weird sense of expectation.

"… So I've heard." he finally answers and she blinks up at him curiously.

He'd heard about it?

"How did you-?"

"But it doesn't really matter, does it?" he stops again.

Asuna's breath catches in her throat when his arm descends down her back and wraps around her waist, turning her to fully face him. He has no regard for the students walking past them as he shamelessly presses their bodies together, her breasts squishing against his chest. She can feel his heartbeat thundering against her ribcage. Or… was it hers?

His onyx eyes gaze down at her so intensely, a shiver runs down her body and pools somewhere deep within her belly. He's standing close – too close – and his breath fans over her lips as he licks his own.

"His name is Kenji, right? Do you think Kenji can make you feel good? Please, Asuna, don't patronize me. I bet I can make you feel a thousand times better."

As he says that, his thumb brushes over one of her ribs, right beneath her breast. She involuntarily whimpers at the touch.

He smirks and lets go of her.

"See you in class."

With that, he stomps away, leaving her behind in a daze, wondering what the hell had just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say the chapters for this fic weren't gonna be long? And that it was originally meant to be a one-shot? Guess my brain must've been malfunctioning at the time, I'm turning this supposed-to-be-one-shot into a monster...
> 
> Oh well, I hope you guys like it anwyays! UwU
> 
> Just a heads up, so there won't be any misunderstandings - Asuna is not in a relationship with Kenji. They've been on two dates, where they tried to get to know each other better outside of college and that was all. As such, they're not official nor exclusive and they're both fully aware of that, so please don't think Asuna's cheating on him with Kazuto! We all know our girl would never do such a thing!
> 
> WARNING: this chapter puts the Explicit rating to good use, so proceed at your own risk~
> 
> Please enjoy :3

The coffee shop buzzed with life in the late hours of the afternoon, people moving around hurriedly while trying to balance their ordered beverages in one hand and their phones in the other, bags hastily thrown over their shoulders. Many students from campus sat all around, books sprawled open on top of their respective tables and multiple papers scattered in front of them. Some typed away on their laptops, others too busy highlighting their perfectly handwritten notes with cute, pastel colors that were probably more for the aesthetic look than anything else. Not that Asuna had anything against that – she herself owned every pastel marker there was on the market.

What she was against, however, was the fact she couldn’t seem to pay attention to the person sitting in front of her for longer than five seconds at a time. Her attention span had never been short at all, so she couldn’t understand why she was having such a hard time focusing on the words the boy was saying. Anything else caught her attention so easily she started to wonder if she should be worried. Heck, she even caught herself staring out the window at a stray cat that strutted happily on the other side of the street, before she scolded herself and snapped out of it. The scolding did her no good though, and mere seconds later she found yet another distraction, her gaze following the movements of one of the baristas as the girl shifted around the counter to prepare a drink.

“I do believe Professor Kayaba is a little too strict. The freshmen are all terrified of him!” Kenji chuckles, raising his cup to his lips and taking a small sip from his caffe mocha. Asuna nods absentmindedly, fingertips tracing the lid of her own cup as she pretends to listen and agree with whatever he’s saying.

_'I bet I can make you feel a thousand times better.’_

The sudden, invasive thought makes her flinch, index and middle fingers freezing over the lipstick stain on the plastic lid. His voice echoes in her mind, the intonation of his words so perfectly depicted by her brain that she believes for a second she’s reliving the moment all over again.

After their… ‘small’ encounter almost a week prior, she’s ashamed to admit that particular sentence had been replaying over and over in her mind more often than she would’ve liked. At first, the embarrassment of having so many students looking at her with shocked expressions after Kazuto left quickly buried anything she’d felt when he pressed their bodies together. She practically made a run for it, refusing to acknowledge anyone who had witnessed their exchange from up close.

Yet, after hiding under the stairs for a few minutes, rage took over instead. She wanted to give him a piece of her mind, to curse his entire existence beyond anything she’d ever done before for making her look like a fool in front of so many people. But unfortunately – or fortunately, maybe – she only ever saw him again during their shared class. And when the professor wrapped up the lectures, he would disappear so quickly she had no way of following after him, even if she wanted to.

As the days went by, the anger eventually subsided. In its place, his words began to make their presence known, sinking deeper and deeper into her core with each replay of the scene. It always seemed to happen at random, popping out of nowhere so suddenly she would get whiplash.

“Asuna..?”

_'I bet I can make you feel a thousand times better.’_

A shiver runs down her spine, goosebumps breaking over her skin as she bites down hard on her lower lip. In an attempt to anchor herself back down to earth, she wraps her hands tightly around her cup, feeling the warmth of her beverage seeping into her skin. Her heart thrashed wildly against the cage of her ribs, so loud in her ears she was certain everyone else in the shop could probably hear.

“Asuna? Asuna, are you listening to me?”

Kenji calling out to her is what finally makes her eyes refocus on the present.

“O-Oh…” is all she says, willing herself to try and remember what he’d been saying.

“You’ve been really distracted today… Did you hear anything I said?” Kenji asks, eyebrows scrunching together and lips pulling down into a frown.

“I’m really sorry, it’s just… I’ve been thinking a lot about the students’ complaints lately…” she chuckles through the lie, fidgeting in her seat in hopes he doesn’t see right through her.

The Vice President analyses her for a few moments, scrutinizing her under his gaze before a wide smile spreads on his lips.

“Ah, that’s our President for you. Always concerned about the students’ wellbeing! We’re… _I’m_ very lucky to have you…”

He leans over the table to place a hand on top of hers, thumb gently brushing over her knuckles and fingers squeezing hers.

She tenses slightly at the touch, offering him an awkward smile in return but making no attempt to turn her palm upwards to hold his hand back.

Nothing. She feels nothing. No head spinning, no heart fluttering, no stomach filling with butterflies. Only disquieting realization that perhaps, she couldn’t be to Kenji what he wanted her to be.

_'I bet I can make you feel a thousand times better.’_

Her thighs involuntarily press together under the table, heat pulsating under her skin as Kazuto’s words ring inside her head once more.

She was afraid to dwell on the possibility that he might actually be right.

* * *

Saturday night. The most anticipated time of the week for every college student, no matter where. Partying, drinking, going wild – all happened under the shimmering lights of clubs and behind closed doors of unknown rooms. Those four words perfectly described most of the events that took place when the supposedly responsible young adults gathered downtown, bottles of wine and beer and vodka grasped between clumsy fingers and intoxicated grins breaking through slurred sentences.

Asuna remembers experiencing one of those nights back in her freshman year, when some friends decided it was okay to drag her out and about until the early hours of morning. In the end, she had to babysit all of them because they’d not-so-wisely challenged each other to drink like there was no tomorrow and hence had to stop every two minutes or so to either puke or pee. It was then she came to the conclusion that going out was just not for her. She much preferred staying curled up under her covers while surfing through the latest Netflix releases with a bunch of snacks at hands reach. That was the definition of a perfect Saturday night for her, when she could fully unwind because she was caught up with her lectures and didn’t have meetings to prepare for. Just her and her bed and sometimes Alice as well, when the blonde decided to stick around so they could binge-watch Game of Thrones together. It was everything she could ask for.

She truly loved the comfort those nights provided and she wouldn’t trade them for the world – or, at least, she thought she wouldn’t. That is, until Alice came at her with giant, puppy dog eyes and one of the cutest pouts she’d ever seen. Her best friend had begged her – _begged_! – to attend a party Eugeo had invited her to, so she wouldn’t feel like an outcast.

“Alice, please, I’m going to be the biggest outcast there, are you serious?” she’d tried to reason, but Alice was dead set on making her tag along.

“Asuna, I will buy you your favorite candy for an entire month, please, please, _please_! Just for tonight, I swear!”

She tried to say no. She really, really tried. But it was impossible to win against her best friend. And thus, after a good ten minutes of Alice chasing her around their small dorm room, practically getting down on her knees and pleading at her to go, Asuna had eventually relented to her wishes, but not before emphasizing the “just for tonight” part.

“This is why I love you!” Alice had said, enveloping her in a bone-crushing hug and giggling delightfully.

Just how good of an idea was it to agree, Asuna wonders.

She frowns as she tries to tug up the tiny zipper at her back as gently as she could. The tight, backless red dress was also Alice’s idea, but she supposes she doesn’t really mind. She’s had that dress for a long time and she’s never found a good enough occasion to wear it before, which was honestly a waste. With a deep, V neckline, frill shoulder details and a ruffled hem, the dress managed to be both cute and sensual at the same time.

She lets out a victorious “Aha!” when the zipper finally goes all the way up. In hopes it would be enough to shield her from the nightly chill, she puts on a light denim jacket over her shoulders and to finish off the look, she sits down on the bed and fastens on her favorite pair of black heels.

Raising up to her feet again, she takes a look in the mirror. Her long, chestnut hair falls in waves down her back, free from its usual side braids. She normally likes to keep it simple, but tonight she attempted to curl it up just a tiny bit.

“Are you ready?” Alice emerges from the bathroom, hands behind her neck as she fumbles to clasp a choker around it. When her eyes land on Asuna, she lets out a low whistle and her eyebrows shoot all the way up to her hairline. “Oh my, look at you… No male specimen will survive if you walk through those doors like that!”

Asuna feels her cheeks warm up at the compliment, “If you think flattery will get you out of buying me the candy you promised, you couldn’t be more wrong.”

Alice laughs and waves her off, “As if I would ever dream of it! A promise is a promise, after all.”

“Are you sure this isn’t a bit too much, though? Isn’t the dress too short? And too tight?” Asuna gestures in the general direction of her body, feeling slightly self-conscious when compared to her best friend’s simpler look. Alice had opted for a pair of high-waisted ripped jeans and a light blue off-the-shoulder crop top, nude heels at her feet. Yet, no matter how simple the outfit itself was, the blonde still managed to look effortlessly beautiful.

“Are you for real? You look absolutely stunning, Asuna! And no, it’s not too much, it’s not too short and it’s not too tight.” Alice hooks their arms together and starts walking towards the door, “We’re leaving now, before you do something stupid like change.”

“W-Wait, I should-”

“You should nothing! Let’s goooo!”

* * *

While she’d originally thought the party was being held at a bar or club of sorts, she was surprised to find out that it was actually at a mansion when Alice drove through its giant gates. She’d managed to get a glimpse at the family’s nameplate at the entrance and vaguely connected it back to one of Kazuto and Eugeo’s peers, Eiji Nochizawa. When she questioned Alice about it, her roommate just shrugged it off as if it was no big deal. Asuna very much begged to differ, but she didn’t really feel like arguing any further so she stayed quiet afterwards.

People from simpler upbringings would probably be gaping at the dimension of the place, astonished at how tall the walls were and how wide the open fields went. If she were a part of those people, so would she. But she was not and much to her dismay, she’d grown used to experiencing such grandeur throughout her life. Even the fountain standing proudly in the middle of the driveway, shy siren covering her stone breasts with both arms as water spouted from her parted lips, seemed basic. Of course, she held back from commenting such things with Alice, since her friend seemed to be pretty impressed.

After parking her mini-cooper, the blonde wasted no time in taking Asuna’s hand and dragging her to the front door. And if she thought the music was loud outside, she was sure she would go deaf as soon as she stepped inside. The ground seemed to shake beneath her feet and that, paired with the overwhelming smell of sweat and alcohol, left her dizzy. Hundreds of people jumped along to the beat, sweaty bodies pressing together as they shamelessly grinded on each other in what Asuna could only describe as some weird sort of mating ritual. Plastic cups were forced to bounce along with whoever was holding them, drinks sloshing along the rims and spilling all over their feet and carpeted floor. Asuna winced at the sight, internally feeling sorry for whoever would have to clean up the mess in the morning.

As she ventured further inside the house, she saw even more people dispersed all around. Jocks were fully immersed in a game of Beer-Pong, arms wrapping around each other’s necks as they cackled loudly, shouts of “Drink, drink, drink!” so high they could rival the music. In the kitchen, some older students were busy trying to teach freshmen how to prepare a wide variety of concoctions. Multiple bottles sat around, some of which tumbled over and oozing the expensive booze onto the counters. Still, they paid them no mind and kept on spilling different types of alcohol into cups, before taking small sips and letting out contented sighs. The freshmen seemed slightly scared of trying them at first, but once they got over their fear and had a taste, they couldn’t seem to get enough and soon joined their older companions in mixing up their own blends.

On the living room, couples brazenly ignored the world around them and aggressively made out on the couches. Asuna could count one, two, three – four couples either sitting or lying on the soft cushions, limbs tangled and mouths fervently sucking on their partner’s as they seemed to compete against each other on who could make out for the longest time. She quickly teared her gaze away, face burning at the bold display of affection.

Wanting to distance herself from the sight, she made her way towards the large windows that faced the backyard, where just as many people stood. Most of them were inside the grand pool, guys chasing after girls and girls squeaking and splashing water at guys in a vain attempt to make them back off. A particularly tall boy ran after a petite girl around the edge of the pool until he caught up to her, threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and jumped inside of the water. The temperature had dropped considerably over the past few days, so it was a mystery to her how they were all able to swim around like it was Summer.

The thought of disregarding all sense of reason like them ran over her mind for a split second, but disappeared just as quickly as it came. Regardless of who they were or what year they were in or which degree they were taking, everyone seemed to be having the time of their lives, so blissfully ignorant to what may lie ahead of them tomorrow and fully living in the moment instead, in the _now_. Their only concerns had the lifespan of five minutes at most, ranging from what drink they would chug down next to how they could equally split a potato chip into 8 similar-sized parts. Everything was so overwhelming and strange to Asuna, she couldn’t help but feel out of place, like a deer caught in headlights. She didn’t know exactly how to act or go from there, so she whipped her head around, turning to the only source of comfort in the unfamiliar environment.

“Alice…?” she calls out slowly, eyebrows furrowing in confusion when she realizes her best friend isn’t standing behind her. She looks around for a few moments, before trying to stand on her tiptoes and craning her neck to search for the familiar head of blonde hair in the crowd. “Alice!” she tries again, louder this time so it could be heard over the thundering music. No answer comes and neither does the girl.

“Hey, isn’t that the Student Council President?”

“What is she wearing?”

“Wow, who would’ve thought she’d come to a party like this…”

“Guess our goddess has finally decided to grace us mere mortals with her divine presence.”

Whispers broke out from all around her as gazes lingered on her frame, the feeling of exposure creeping up her naked back. She’d never been one to suffer from social anxiety – she would’ve never gotten to her current position as President if she did – but being surrounded by intoxicated people in completely unknown territory leaves her feeling out of breath. Suddenly, the music didn’t seem as loud and all she could hear and feel were their deprecating words and hostile glances.

_‘I… I need to get out of here-’_

Before she could make a bee-line for the exit, someone grasped her arm and turned her around. She squeaks in surprise, ready to slap off the hand of whoever it was when her eyes land on the person she least expected to see, despite knowing fully well he’d never miss a party like this, especially one held at his friend’s house.

“Are my eyes deceiving me? Or has my Angel finally decided to loosen up like I told her to?” Kazuto’s looking down at her with a smirk, but she can see the bewilderment he tries to hide behind his eyes.

His presence alone is somehow enough to make her snap out of it, the music going back to its original highs when Kazuto shouts over it so she can hear him. A quick look around is enough to make her realize that everyone kept on partying like nothing ever happened. And perhaps, she realizes, nothing really did and the whispers and judging looks were all part of her imagination.

She takes a shuddery breath through her lips, willing herself to calm down. A few moments pass until she recomposes herself, before scrunching up her nose in the usual expression of distaste she reserved for Kazuto Kirigaya and Kazuto Kirigaya alone.

Ripping her arm from his grasp, she says, “Don’t get any funny ideas, Kirigaya. I’m only here for Alice.”

Accidently, she lets her eyes roam down his frame and a lump forms on her throat. She didn’t expect him to dress so casually for the occasion. Or maybe, what she thought of as casual he thought of as over-dressing. Jeans, his preferred article of clothing she’d noticed, comfortably clad his legs, a pair of sturdy timberlands at his feet. Sitting loosely around his shoulders was a black bomber jacket, its zipper fully open to reveal the white t-shirt underneath. Even though the whole look was the farthest thing from refined she’d ever seen, for some reason he managed to pull it off- No. No, she was not about to think that. She absolutely _refuses_ to admit he looks good. No, not just refuses, but utterly rejects the thoughts that unabashedly try to plague her mind.

His eyebrow raises in mock challenge and his shoulders shake in soundless laughter. Taking a step towards her, he leans down until his lips almost brush against the shell of her ear.

“You sure? I would be more than willing to keep you company. And who knows? Maybe I can even teach you the ways of a _real_ party.”

Again, her body reacts to everything _him_ so strongly she feels her head spinning. Heat rushes down her spine and embarrassingly pools between her legs, knocking the breath right out of her lungs. The room feels a thousand times hotter and her entire face bursts into flames in response.

A shy, tentative brush against the curve of her waist is what pulls her out of her state of shock. She jumps away from him.

“I… I need to go to the restroom.” she winces slightly at the lame excuse but doesn’t give her mind enough time to dwell on it as she turns away from him and madly dashes towards the stairs.

* * *

She doesn’t know how long she spends in the bathroom. Time seemed like a faraway concept, doing little to stop the way her knuckles turned white from grasping the sink too tightly and her heart beat erratically inside her chest. She regrets the inability to splash water on her face, internally cursing the light makeup she’d decided to put on for the evening. Oh, how she wished she hadn’t taken the effort to do so. Cold water was just what she needed to help her ground herself faster.

Eventually, when her knees stop feeling like jelly and she’s sure she won’t pass out at the mere thought of _him_ , she steps out onto the corridor. To help take her mind off of things, she sets on searching for Alice.

The music booming under her feet seemed a lot more bearable on the upper floor, so she decided to stick around there for a little while longer, basking in the calm environment after the turbulent one she’d faced minutes prior. She took her sweet time wandering around, going in and out of multiple rooms in her blind search. She stopped every once in a while to curse her best friend, mumbling at how she was going to make her buy her candy for the rest of their lives instead of the measly month they’d originally agreed on.

The fifth room she stumbled upon happened to be a bedroom. She lost herself looking at the row of trophies that sat atop a shelf and didn’t hear the door opening and closing behind her. As such, she also didn’t notice the person approaching.

“I see you’re quite the curious type, Angel.”

Asuna’s lost count of all the times the boy has almost given her a heart attack ever since she first met him. A scream tears from her throat and she stumbles, almost hitting the shelf and making all the trophies tumble over in the process.

“Oh my God, will you quit showing up out of thin air?!”

Kazuto smirks, “Afraid not. Surprising you is the sole reason I’m still alive, Angel.”

She rolls her eyes at the nickname but makes no effort to scold him for it. She knows it would just be a waste of time and valuable life resources to simply breathe out the word “stop”.

“What are you doing here anyways?” she asks, arms crossing over her chest in an attempt to close herself off. She refuses to let him pull her strings like he did back downstairs and on campus. Not after all the time she spent in the bathroom trying to dismiss his actions.

His entire demeanor changes at the question and his expression darkens in what she could only describe as pure, unadulterated anger. The look on his face makes her falter slightly.

He seems to measure his words carefully before answering, “You should be more careful, you know. There are a lot of big, bad wolves hiding in the shadows.”

Without giving her time to answer, he starts walking slowly towards her. Asuna freezes for a moment before taking a step back. And another. And another.

“W-What do you mean?” she lets out a pathetic stutter. There he goes. Disarming her quicker than she would ever like to admit, even when she tried her best to stop his advances.

“This is no environment for an Angel such as yourself. You shouldn’t wander around on your own.”

Before she knows it, he backs her up against the wall, a single digit tracing over the curve of her shoulder as his eyes look all over her form. She shivers.

“What are you-”

An arm weaves around her waist, pulling her flush against him. Her breasts pressed against his chest, the tight grip he has around her waist, the heartbeats thundering against each other – all of it gives her an earth-shattering sense of Déjà Vu, taking her all the way back to their encounter the week before.

_‘I bet I can make you feel a thousand times better.’_

“L-Let go of me…” she orders weakly, making a half-hearted attempt of pulling his hand away.

His lips pull up into a smirk again, all traces of anger completely vanishing from his features.

“Are you sure that’s what you want me to do? You don’t sound very convincing…”

The part of her that hates him wants her to push him away, to tell him to go to hell and leave her alone for once and for all. But another part… one that had persistently grown and tried to make its presence known inside of her over the past few days screamed at her to let go of everything and fall into the spell he seemed to have cast over her. One she couldn’t – or perhaps didn’t want to – fight off any longer.

Kazuto searches her eyes for but a moment, before tilting his head down and beginning his slow descend towards her parted lips. She holds her breath, eyes instantly drooping closed.

Silence.

She waits and waits, and then waits again. But his lips never reach hers.

He chuckles through his nose, breath fanning over her face as he releases her.

Her eyes snap open in shock, watching as he starts making his way towards the door as if nothing happened.

“What the hell was that?!” she practically screams, feeling the embarrassment crawling over her skin at how idiotic she must look to him right now.

Kazuto stops in his tracks and turns his head slightly to look at her through the corner of his eye, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, “You told me to let go of you.”

She huffs in irritation, “Yeah, as if that’s ever stopped you before!”

She’s fuming and he knows he’s got her all riled up. But he either doesn’t care or makes one hell of a good job pretending he doesn’t. His smirk widens even more and if he keeps going like this, she might as well walk over to the shelf again and throw one of the trophies at his stupid head.

“If you want something you should ask for it, Angel. That’s basic principles of good manners.” he says before turning from her again and proceeding towards the door.

Asuna stands there, trying to debate with herself but failing miserably when her fumbled thoughts refuse to cooperate. Her mind and heart are at war and while one screams at her to just push him out of her way and make the walk – or rather, run – of shame out of the bedroom, the other insists she should swallow down her pride and take the tiny step that separated her from getting what she (and he) wanted.

Just as his hand grasps the door knob, she shouts.

“KISS ME!”

His head whips around so fast she’s not sure how he didn’t hurt his neck. He looks at her with wide eyes, mouth gaping open in astonishment. She immediately looks away from him and misses the small smile that starts to spread on his lips.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” his voice seemed softer somehow, but it still wasn’t enough to make her gaze lift back up to him.

She feels the palms of her clenched fists starting to get clammy, so she discreetly tries to rub them against her dress. Taking in a shuddery breath and focusing her eyes on the white carpet underneath her feet, she forces herself to repeat what she just said.

“I want you… to kiss me.”

The silence that follows afterwards is deafening. She wonders if her heart would be able to take the defeat that was undoubtedly coming her way. Why did she let it take over again? She should’ve just gone with her brain. Maybe it wasn’t too late to do the run of shame yet.

In her entire life, she’s never felt as small as she did now.

After what feels like decades, she hears the familiar sound of a lock sliding into place. Her shoulders tense.

Kazuto takes quick steps towards her, hands reaching up to cup her face gently between his palms and raise it up. A true, genuine smile lights up his features and she blinks a couple of times in confusion.

“I thought you’d never ask.” he says.

And at last, he closes the remaining space between them, locking their lips together in a fervent kiss.

The way his mouth moves against hers is too much. The way his fingers trail down to the back of her neck, gently tugging at the hair on the nape is too much. The way he tilts his head to the side to deepen the kiss, tongue darting tentatively against her lower lip is too much. Everything about him is too much and Asuna easily melts under his ministrations, opening up her mouth to grant him the access he so eagerly requested. He doesn’t hesitate to slip his tongue inside, hot muscle battling hers for dominance. The stubborn part in her tries to win him over, but Kazuto’s persistent so he does not relent. Not until he’s able to completely have her tongue under his control, moving it with his as he pleased. A small whimper escapes her, flying right into him and making him groan in response.

His plump lips flawlessly mold against hers as his tongue explores every little nook and corner of the inside of her mouth, mapping it for purposes unbeknownst to her. She tries to anchor herself on him, the hands that had previously laid flat on his chest now bunching up the fabric of his bomber jacket and tugging on it slightly. He feels it, and even without a verbal request, he draws closer, one of his hands running down her spine until it lay on the small of her back, pulling her as close as he could. His hot palm lays right at the frontier of her dress, where fabric meets skin, and she shivers in his hold when his thumb circles over the exposed goosebumps.

Only when the need for air arises do they break apart, hot breaths mixing together in front of them. Kazuto looks down at her with a strange mixture of awe and desire, as if she was everything he ever wanted. It makes her stomach inexplicably flip inside of her abdomen.

They stare at each other for a few seconds, both of them clearly looking for _something_ in the other’s gaze. She cannot decipher what’s running through his mind just by looking at his eyes, but then again, she’s not so sure of what’s running through hers either. However, before those uncertainties had enough time to grow, their lips crash together again almost as soon as they regain their breaths. She couldn’t really say who leaned in first – to be honest, she thinks they both did so at the same time.

What she does know is that she’s the first to move. She switches their positions and he immediately follows her lead, his mouth refusing to detach from hers. He continues kissing her senseless, even when she starts walking backwards, using the grip she had on his jacket to drag him along. They take clumsy steps with their eyes closed, knees bumping against each other as they try to coordinate their movements without seeing. When Asuna feels the back of her legs hit the bed frame, she slowly sits down on the mattress, pulling Kazuto with her until she lays down completely and he’s hovering over her, nestled between her legs. One of his hands stays by her head to support his weight while the other caresses her face, inclining it so their mouths fit together perfectly. He keeps exploring her with his tongue, seemingly ignorant to their current position.

His kiss should be enough to satiate her and his lips should be enough to put out the unexplainable fire inside of her. In fact, they should be way more than sufficient. But for some reason, they aren’t.

Her body starts moving of its own accord, hands grabbing onto his jacket again, this time to take it off.

He separates their lips then, looking down at her in confusion as his chest rapidly rises and falls. She tries to reach up to kiss him again, but he pulls back with a frown.

“What are you doing?” he asks.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” she mumbles shyly, letting go of his jacket with trembling hands.

Kazuto takes in a deep breath, eyes widening as he slowly lets her words sink in.

“I… Are you sure about this?” he questions, voice gentler than she’d ever heard before, “I don’t want you to regret it later. And I don’t want you to think this was why I followed you here-”

She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down instead, pressing her lips to his to silence him.

“I’m sure. I want you… all of you.” she finally admits it out loud, not only to him but to herself as well.

She had no way of denying it anymore, even if she tried. Somewhere along the way, the tension between them turned sexual and a physical attraction started to grow more and more, reaching to a point of no return. She wanted him and she needed him, not because she felt attached to him but because she felt _attracted_. That’s all she convinced herself this weird relationship between them was – something purely physical, no feelings involved.

She opened her mouth to speak again before she even realized it, “But just so we’re clear… I still hate you.”

Something akin to hurt flashed in his eyes, but he quickly disguised it behind a smirk. It happened so fast she wonders if it had just been a trick from the light.

He grabs her chin between his thumb and forefinger, leaning down to brush his lips against hers. She gasps when he gently bites down on her lower lip before sucking it into his mouth.

“Don’t worry, Angel,” he whispers in a low, deep voice, tongue licking at the swollen flesh, “I hate you too.”

Kazuto captures her mouth with his once more as he makes quick work of shrugging his jacket off. Asuna vaguely registers the sound of it falling to the floor, too busy dragging his white t-shirt up, until it reaches his armpits and she can no longer do it herself. Upon feeling her struggles, he pulls away and blinks his eyes open, pupils blown wide with lust. He gets up to his knees, the t-shirt starting to roll down again before he grabs it with both hands and pulls it over his head.

Asuna’s mouth drops open at the sight. She’d never imagined Kazuto as the type to work out, but the way his body was built certainly told her otherwise. Her eyes not-so-discreetly take in the outline of his abs, following it all the way down to a perfectly shaped V-line that shamelessly stuck out from the jeans that hang low on his waist. His arms didn’t stay behind either, biceps effortlessly flexing with the simple movement of removing the article of clothing and leaving her breathless. He was packed with just the right amount of muscle, not excessively ripped, but lean in a way that made her mouth water.

She’s practically ogling without even realizing it, until a chuckle from him draws her attention back to his face.

“Do you like what you see, Angel?” he asks teasingly, fingers slowly unbuckling his belt. She watches him attentively, eyes following his movements as he slips the leather out of the metal buckle. As it sits loose around his waist, his jeans fall even lower, giving her a peak of his black boxers. She swallows dryly, unable to form a coherent response.

Fortunately, he doesn’t wait for her to answer. Wrapping his hand around her wrist, he pulls her up from the bed, until they’re chest to chest again. He nuzzles his nose against her neck before pressing a soft kiss against the skin. When she lets out a low moan, he takes it as a sign to delve further into his ministrations, teeth nipping at the sensitive spot right below her jaw before sucking on it. Asuna whimpers, fingertips digging into the naked flesh of his shoulders as she cranes her neck back to give him full access. His lips drag along her skin tantalizingly slow, either kissing or sucking or nibbling, until he starts descending down the column of her throat, reaching her clavicles and showering them in equal affection. As he does so, his hands move down her spine, blindly searching for the way to open up her dress. When he feels the small piece of metal at her lower back, he grabs it between his thumb and forefinger and with the help of his other hand, he easily brings down the zipper that she had struggled for so long to tug up.

Kazuto takes his time undressing her, leisurely removing one strap at a time and observing as the fabric slips down her body. He helps her lay back down then, lightly tapping on her hips to signal her to lift them off the mattress so he could drag the dress down her legs, before throwing it away to where his discarded jacket and t-shirt lay on the bedroom floor. It’s his turn to take in her form, silently holding in his breath as his eyes wander from her round breasts down to her toned stomach, to the damp lace of her white panties that stick to her dripping core in an unmistakable sign of her arousal.

Asuna suddenly remembers she’s not wearing a bra when the cold air of the room rushes over her exposed upper body and her nipples perk up at the stimuli. Her whole face heats up in embarrassment and just as she’s about to cross her arms over her chest to hide away from him, Kazuto nestles himself between her thighs again and places a hand on her cheek, thumb brushing over the blushing skin.

“You’re so fucking beautiful…” he breathes, staring straight into her eyes.

His comment and the intense eye contact only serve to make her blush deepen in color.

“T-Thank you…” she whispers back, giving up on trying to cover herself and letting her arms fall back down to her sides.

Kazuto smiles and leans down to peck her lips, rubbing his nose against hers affectionately. The simple action makes her heart flutter.

“I’m going to worship your body like nobody ever has before, Angel. I’m going to make you feel good.”

Her core pulsates at the words as a trail of fire rushes through her veins, awakening every single nerve within her and setting it ablaze. A moan unconsciously slips from her lips and Kazuto’s eyes darken.

He slowly starts kissing down her sternum, until he reaches the place right between her breasts. He licks a path from there to her right nipple, wrapping the heat of his mouth around it and giving it a hard suck. She jerks under him, fingers reaching down to grab onto his shoulders as his tongue swirls around the peak. A sharp whimper tears from her throat as his warm palm cups her other breast, kneading it gently while rolling the hardened bud between his fingers.

The ache between her legs steadily grows with each graze of his teeth and lick of his tongue against the sensitive skin, chest rising and falling erratically under his lips. Kazuto switches then, moving to her left side and slowly circling the other nipple with the tip of his tongue. She whines in complaint, digging her nails into his skin at the teasing behavior. He smirks before finally putting his lips on her, shifting between suckling the pebbled nipple into his mouth to laving his tongue over the swell of her breast, refusing to leave a single inch of skin untouched.

Reflexively, her hips buck up to meet him, searching for some kind of friction to relieve the throb between her legs. He notices the movement and after yet another lick that has her squirming, he proceeds down her abdomen, peppering small kisses along the way. When his lips reach the spot under her navel, he stops and looks up at her, fingertips lightly grazing the lace of her panties. She watches with bated breath as he hooks his fingers under the hem, carefully sliding them down her legs. The cool air against her pulsing heat has her shivering and her instincts kick in, urging her to close her legs away from Kazuto’s hungry gaze. But he doesn’t let her dwell on the feeling for long, and neither does he give her time to give in to her insecurities as his palms run up her calves, gently guiding them over his shoulders.

Asuna can feel her arousal trickling from her entrance as Kazuto brings his face closer. He inhales deeply and licks his lips.

“You smell so sweet,” he mutters, tongue darting out to take a tentative lick at her folds. As she moans, he hums, “And you taste wonderful.”

His index and middle fingers run down her slit curiously, parting her folds so his tongue could sweep at her sensitive pearl. Asuna’s head falls back against the mattress as yet another sweet sound rips from her throat. Wanting to hear more, Kazuto dips a finger knuckle-deep inside of her, looking up to gauge her reaction. Her eyes screw shut, mouth hanging open in a silent cry of pleasure as he slowly moves his finger. He observes her closely, trying to search for the spot that elicited the strongest reactions from her. When he pulls out for the fifth time and adds a second finger, thumb slowly circling over her clit, Asuna seizes his raven locks with her fingers, digits curling over his scalp and tugging desperately.

If just his fingers are enough to bring out such a strong reaction from her, she’s not sure if she’d be able to handle his mouth. Just as the thought runs through her mind, it’s as though Kazuto hears her, because his thumb stops its movements in favor of letting his lips take over. He pulls his fingers out for just an instant, his tongue gathering up her juices from her entrance and bringing them up to her bundle of nerves before sucking it into his mouth and slipping the digits back inside of her again. Asuna’s back arches off the bed, a high-pitched moan tearing through the air as his lips suckle on her clit and the tip of his tongue relentlessly probes at it. Her ankles hook together over his spine, heels digging into the place between his shoulder blades as he effortlessly fulfills his promise of making her feel good. He was right, she somehow manages to think through the thick fog blanketing her mind – no one had ever made her feel such dizzying amounts of pleasure. Deep within her abdomen, something starts coiling and twisting, rising in intensity with each passing second. Asuna tries to wonder what in the world that weird but pleasant feeling could be, but fails to do so through her own panting and loud whining.

“Kazuto-kun…!” she cries out, his first name rolling off her tongue with ease. When he hears it, Kazuto freezes for a moment, but upon realizing she was close to the edge, he proceeds to increase the speed of his fingers, switching between swirling his tongue over the small bundle of nerves to sucking on it.

Asuna’s breaths grow more and more erratic, her breasts bouncing as she helplessly tries to grab onto his hair or the sheets beneath her, anything to help her ground herself in the presence of the imminent peak of her buildup. With a high scream, she feels her whole body explode in pure ecstasy, velvety walls spasming around his fingers as her limbs tremble in the aftershocks of the unknown feeling.

Kazuto carefully slips the digits out of her, mouth immediately attaching to her entrance to lap at the dripping fluids, stubbornly refusing to let the sweet juices go to waste and swallowing them down to the last drop. When he’s done, he rises up to kiss her again, sucking her tongue into his mouth to make sure she tastes her arousal on him. Asuna whimpers against his lips.

“Oh my God… That was…” she whispers when they break apart, unable to find the right words to properly describe it. Kazuto tilts his head to the side as his brain puts two and two together and his eyes widen in shock.

“Angel… Was that your first orgasm?” he questions slowly, eyes searching hers for the answer.

Asuna bites down on her lower lip, looking off to the side in embarrassment. The last thing she needed was for him to make fun of her for being the first guy to make her climax. She’d only ever been with one other man in her life before, and she starts to realize that he’d really had no idea what he’d been doing. The amount of times she’d had to pretend she was coming just to fill up his ego was more than she’d like to admit.

Even without an answer or a confirmative gesture, Kazuto knows.

“Like… ever?” he asks incredulously.

“Look, if you’re going to be smug about it, then-”

He cuts her off by capturing her mouth with his in a deep kiss, slowly but surely melting her worries away.

“That guy – or guys – didn’t know how to treat you right.” he growls under his breath, seemingly pissed off for whatever reason. Her legs tighten around his waist and he takes the opportunity to grind his hips on hers, the fabric of his jeans rubbing against her still-sensitive clit and making her moan. “I’m going to show you how you deserve to be treated, so you’ll never forget.”

For the nth time of the evening he leaves her speechless, and she internally questions if he even realizes the weight behind his words.

He helps her move to the center of the bed, fingers hot against the curve of her waist as he shifts her up. While he unbuttons his jeans, she finds herself staring at his V-line once again, eager to find out what lies underneath the underwear. He pulls his pants and boxers down simultaneously, his hard member springing free and slapping against his stomach. And again, Asuna gapes.

He is everything she expected and _more_. He… is big. Not that she had a wide range of experiences to compare him with, but he is definitely longer _and_ thicker than her ex-lover. Her core throbs at the sight.

She takes notice with mild annoyance that he doesn’t seem to realize his actions are enticing half of the time, when he unconsciously grabs his length with his right hand and begins spreading the pre-cum that was leaking from the slit all over his tip. He’s about to reach for his jeans on the floor when Asuna grabs his hand and pulls him to her, shyly bringing it closer to her face and taking his thumb into her mouth. Kazuto draws in a sharp breath as her tongue swirls around the digit, licking it clean of the murky substance. His dark eyes remain locked with hers, intensely observing her as she sucks on the finger before releasing it from her mouth with a _pop_.

“Asuna…” he breathes, mesmerized.

The sound of her name falling from his lips makes her heart skip a beat and when he leans down to kiss her passionately it full-on cartwheels inside her chest, leaving her breathless. She never imagined that him, calling out her name, could arouse such a wild wave of emotions within her, but her body quickly proved her otherwise.

He pulls away from her, leaning his forehead against hers for a moment before crouching down to reach into the back pocket of his jeans like he’d originally intended. After taking out a small package from his wallet, he straightens up and rips it open carefully, retrieving the condom from inside and giving himself three hard pumps before sliding it down his length.

Kazuto climbs back to the bed then, fingertips gently stroking over her legs all the way up from her ankles, until they reach her thighs. His touch is electrifying, and even the lightest of caresses is enough to make every single hair on her body stand to attention as goosebumps break across her skin. She holds in her breath for a moment, allowing him to spread her legs apart, large hands hooking under her knees to bring them up to her chest as he leans over her.

“I’m going to fill you up nice and full now, Angel.” he says it in an exceptionally low tone, nothing more than a deep rumble coming from his chest as he looks her straight in the eyes, aligning himself with her entrance. She nods quickly, whimpering at the exhilarating combination of feeling his cock so near to where she wanted – _needed_ – it to be and the sound of his voice.

He begins pushing inside of her slowly, Asuna’s hands flying to his shoulders to anchor herself as they moan in unison. Just the tip, or maybe a little bit more than that. All she knows is that he’s not even halfway in and she already feels so full, her walls stretching beyond anything she’d ever experienced to accommodate his girth. Kazuto’s also struggling, fingers digging into her hips as he desperately tries to restrain the raging desire to pound right into her.

His breaths come out in small puffs through his nose, teeth gritted to hold back the sounds that so eagerly tried to rise up his throat, “Fuck, Angel… You’re so tight…”

Asuna only manages a small whimper in response as he keeps moving deeper and deeper inside of her. When only about two inches of him are left, he seems to throw his self-control out the window and slams his hips against hers, sheathing himself all the way in and filling her up to the brim.

She gasps, eyes rolling back and nails biting into the skin of his shoulders while he groans and lets his head hang down, bangs covering his eyes as his torso falls on top of hers. In that position, she can feel his rock-hard abdomen pressing down on her, the contour of his abs and the weight of his chest so deliriously good against her stomach and breasts it has her choking.

“So good, Angel… You feel so good wrapped around my cock like this…” he coos, pulling all the way out to his tip before burying himself down to the hilt again. Her head lifts up from the bed and a moan wrings from her throat, echoing on the four walls that stand witness to their sins. He repeats the motion again and again, moving slowly yet precisely, pausing for little more than a second between thrusts, but each one more powerful than the last. His hips slam into hers so hard and his sweaty skin glides against hers so sensually it has her positively seeing stars.

He switches between watching her folds greedily swallowing down his length to gazing upon her contorted features and bouncing breasts, relishing in the lewd squelches that accompanied his movements. He’d made sure to prepare her well enough to take him, which was evident by the dripping fluids that coated his sheathed cock, juices trickling down from her entrance and onto the sheets whenever he pulled out and gave them enough space to do so.

Asuna looks up at him through heavy-lidded eyes, dazed from the overwhelming amounts of pleasure swirling within her. She tries her best to focus on him as well, but fails to do so when her eyes involuntarily close every two thrusts or so. His flushed skin burns against her own, wet locks in a complete disarray from her wandering fingers and onyx eyes darker than she’d ever seen them. A sheen layer of sweat coats the entire expanse of his skin, gathering into small drops over his furrowed brows until their overall weight forces them to slide down his face, provokingly dangling from his chin before dropping down onto her blazing flesh. He shifts slightly, hips moving back before shoving into her with a loud smack of his haunches against the back of her thighs.

“Kazuto-kun!” she screams, voice raspy when he hits a spot that makes heaven sound like a mere playground. Immediately, his cock twitches inside of her, causing yet another moan to tear from her lungs.

Kazuto inhales sharply, “Oh God, Asuna, say it again.” he pleads, increasing his pace slightly, angling his hips just right to hit her sweet spot again.

“Kazuto-kun!” she does as he asks when he bottoms out, but it’s just not enough for him.

“Again.” he groans.

“Kazuto-kun!”

She calls out to him over and over again, his name falling from her lips like a prayer and boosting up his stamina to an extent where he’s drilling inside of her without pause. Her upper body moves over the sheets with every thrust, one hand pulling at his wet locks as the other tattoos scratch marks all over his back. She feels his muscles move beneath her digits, tensing and flexing with the precision of each roll of his body against hers.

“How close are you, Angel?” he purrs, never ceasing his movements.

“S-So close…” she stutters to the best of her abilities and he nods.

Detaching one hand from her hips, he flattens it out against her lower stomach, bringing his thumb down to the place where their bodies connect. After collecting some of her juices with the digit, he presses it against her clit and starts circling it. Asuna mewls, throwing her head back against the mattress as he proceeds to ram into her with the addition of his finger probing at her sensitive pearl. The effort he makes to hold onto her hips with just one hand, keeping her steady while he mercilessly thrusts in and out of her, is visible on his flexed bicep, muscle so tight under his skin she was afraid it might burst.

“K-Kazuto-kun, _oh my God_ ,” she keens, experiencing the familiar buildup of an unwavering knot deep within her abdomen for the second time of the night. It tightens with each slap of his hips and stroke of his thumb, growing and growing until the pressure becomes too much for her to handle. With the loudest cry of the evening, she comes around his cock, light exploding behind her closed eyelids and spreading all the way down to the tips of her curled toes. She falls limply to the mattress, quivering arms untangling from his neck in favor of resting against the damp sheets.

“You did so well, Angel,” Kazuto whispers in her ear, his own breathing starting to become irregular as he chases down her orgasm. He’s still moving inside of her, the spasming of her walls bringing him closer and closer to his own release. Asuna notices it and purposefully tries to clench herself harder around him, making him grunt as her name tumbles from his lips. The overstimulation makes her whine, but she refuses to let it hinder her efforts, and with another clench of her core around his cock, she watches him fall apart above her, spilling himself inside of the condom with a sound that lied somewhere in between a groan and a moan.

Kazuto rolls to the side and falls down next to her, equally as drained from his climax. Even through his own quaking limbs, he still has half a mind to try and pull the sheets over her naked body, doing his best to shield her away from the chilly night air. Asuna offers him a small smile, still overwhelmed from her earth-shattering orgasms. He reaches out a hand to stroke her cheek gently just as her high begins to dissipate, leaving behind the shaky sounds of heavy breathing and the unmistakable smell of sex. Her mind starts to function properly once again and as her teeth bite down on her tongue, eyes widening to the size of dinner plates, she wonders what the hell she has just done.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anything else, happy new year, everyone!! Here's to hoping 2021 is a year filled with happiness and good things :3
> 
> Now, to the story itself! This chapter is from Kazuto's POV and even though I'm sure you're all fully aware of this fact, let me give you a heads up anyways! Since this is an AU, the characters are bound to be different from what we are used to. They all grew up in different environments than what we know from canon, which shaped their personalities into what I describe them to be. Of course, if that fact (or anything else from the story) makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to continue reading UwU 
> 
> Now that that's out of the way, please do enjoy! I appreciate all of the feedback you've been giving me and it makes me truly happy to know you're enjoying the story so far :)
> 
> WARNING: The smut in this chapter sure is a wild ride, so be cautious of that! Special warning for Kazuto being a bit rougher than usual, but not to the point of hurting Asuna (he'd *never* go that far! Consent is always important and I can assure you that he would stop if she asked him to)

Kazuto Kirigaya never believed in love.

Of course, that was a debatable topic in and of itself and people could try – and most likely fail, if he was being completely honest – to talk him out of it, to prove that he was just being hard headed and melodramatic about the subject. Yet, no matter how much they _did_ try, at the end of the day he was still convinced he would never change his mind on the matter.

He couldn't really blame it on a former heartbreak back on his middle school days or a specific event that happened during his childhood that had triggered such a strong reaction, because none of those happened. As a matter of fact, he'd been loved very dearly by his parents and his little sister, and he had loved them back just as much. As such, the love he shared with his family was the kind of love he sincerely regarded as true, because he'd been surrounded by it ever since he was little. The one he didn't believe in, however, was the romantic kind of love – or at least, not for himself. He _knew_ the love between his parents was real. He could see it in the way his father would get up early every once in a while to try and surprise his mother with breakfast in bed – and ultimately fail – and the way his mother would wake up to the smell of something burning in the kitchen and immediately rush downstairs, extinguisher in hand as she prepared for the worse, only to dissolve in laughter as soon as she saw the burnt toast that sat alone on a plate. It was obvious in the way she would wave him goodbye every morning and the way he would always hug her tight when he got back in the evening. And it was irrefutable in the way they looked at each other with so much tenderness, even though they'd been married for years.

One would think that in such an environment, he'd have turned into a hopeless romantic like his little sister had. Suguha was definitely the dreamer out of the two of them, approaching him every so often with her romance novels in hand and a wide smile on her face as she practically recited an entire oral presentation about the main couple of the book and how they would die for each other in the blink of an eye, without even thinking. At the end of it, she would always sigh dreamily and voice out her wish to find someone like that one day. Kazuto would smile down at her, pat her head affectionately and tell her that he was sure she would find someone who'd properly cherish her in the future.

"What about you, big brother?" she'd ask, blinking up at him curiously, "Don't you want to find someone special too?"

He'd cough to the side and rub the back of his neck awkwardly, "Who knows? Maybe one day…" he'd mumble vaguely, not wanting to lie to her but also refusing to tell her the outright truth that he couldn't see himself settling down at all. He didn't want to ruin it for her. Thankfully, she'd usually drop the subject. If it was because she sensed his discomfort or because she just wanted to get back to her book, he would never know. But he would always internally sigh in relief, grateful she wouldn't probe at him for a more straightforward answer. Not that he'd ever be able to give her one, because in all honesty, he couldn't see things the way she did and all of the hopeless-romantic-genes had definitely gone to her and left him in the dust.

When he got into university, his beliefs only strengthened. He and Eugeo had to move out of their hometown and find an apartment of their own near college, since the campus was a three hour away trip from their home. They'd both been really excited, especially when they met their fellow brothers-in-arms, Eiji and Ryoutarou, commonly addressed as Klein for reasons Kazuto still has yet to understand. And to say the four of them together went completely wild would be an understatement. Every weekend – and sometimes on weekdays as well – they would find themselves at parties or social gatherings, quickly rising in popularity and becoming known to every student as their college's 'Fantastic Four'. Klein, who always brought with him enough alcohol to last them through an entire war; Eiji, the hot rich kid who looked uninterested half of the time but whose couldn't-care-less expression attracted girls like moths to a flame; Eugeo, the sweet and handsome guy who was too kind for his own good, to the point of unconsciously flirting with girls without ever realizing it and panicking when he received more confessions than he could count; and Kazuto… the fuckboy of the group whom every single female student badly craved for the tremendous sex appeal he oozed with the most basic of actions.

He moved without a care in the world, slicking his hair back, sweat trickling down his flushed face as the heat of the party started rising within him, head lolling back to let out a sigh through his peccable lips. Every eye in the room trained on the bobbing of his Adam's apple and the vein that strained under his tanned skin, so deliriously crazy over the simple movements of the man. When he drove into campus on his motorcycle for the first time, girls quickly gathered in a circle around him, alluring fingertips tapping on his helmet while looking at him through fluttering lashes as if he was their next meal. Kazuto teasingly sat atop the vehicle and Eugeo liked to call him a show-off when he purposely leaned back on the seat to give them all a view of what he knew they wanted – the front part of his jeans, that so tightly clung to his lower half.

It didn't take him long to start sleeping around with women he found equally attractive. It was always them who came to him, and while he was known for his late night rendezvous at events, he still prided himself in being enough of gentleman to let them know that he was not looking for something serious. He didn't bother sugarcoating his words because that was the way things were – he was looking for one-night stands and nothing more than that. If they agreed to his terms, he was fine with it, but if they didn't, he would also understand and certainly would never try to coerce them into it. They had every right to backtrack after knowing of his conditions regarding relationships.

That's how he spent most of his first and second years in college. Partying and fucking were his sins, and even though people entitled him as a 'fuckboy', he did not feel the slightest bit sorry for it because he was not deceiving anyone. He lost count of all the girls he slept with, and even more so of all of the slaps he'd received for rejecting them afterwards, even though he'd made sure to warn them that he was not interested in anything remotely romantic. While they were all very good to release his pent-up sexual frustration, none of them were able to capture his attention in a way that made him consider something more. And that only served to solidify his dubiousness towards love.

That is… until a certain chestnut-haired beauty started making her presence known in his daily life.

He first met Asuna back on his freshman year and he could fairly say that the reason which led to that fateful meeting was the dumbest, most cringeworthy thing of his entire life. But then again, he liked to say 'dumb' was Ryoutarou's middle name. The red-haired man had gathered him, Eugeo and Eiji and dragged them away to a hidden staircase in one of the less-crowded buildings on campus. And almost as soon as they got there, he pulled four cans of beer out of God knows where, popped them open, shoved them into their hands and clinked his with theirs while saying "Cheers!". They barely had time to blink and ask him what in the world was going on before a voice beat them to it.

"What are the four of you doing?!"

They all jumped in surprise and whipped their heads around to face a fuming girl as she stomped towards them, curled fists resting on her hips and eyes narrowed in anger. He swears that if looks could kill, the four of them would've been dead and buried right then and there. Somehow, and even through the initial shock, his mind had still been able to vaguely recognize her. He'd seen her around campus before – such a beautiful face was hard to forget and he also seemed to recall her being a member of the Student Council. However, college was probably the only place where he'd caught a glimpse of her, since she didn't seem like the kind to attend parties. Not only because he'd definitely remember her if she was, but also because her cute outfit was a dead giveaway of what her views regarding such events most likely were. White turtleneck tucked inside of a long plaid red skirt and a cute brown beret sitting atop her chestnut locks – everything about it screamed purity. She was poised, standing straight and proud as she stopped right in front of them. Just her presence was enough to fill up an entire room.

"Drinking alcohol inside of college grounds? How much more irresponsible can you get?!" she'd snapped at them, her glare not letting down one bit.

"I, uh… well we- you see, the thing here is-" Klein, the one true culprit, stammered pathetically, shrinking under her gaze.

He was fully aware it would've been easier to blame it all on the red-haired male, to say "Hey, I didn't agree to any of this!" and dash away, leaving behind his chaotic friend to deal with the mess he caused all on his own. However, Kazuto had never been one to take the easier route when it came to these matters, and something told him he'd definitely enjoy adding fuel to the little fire that stood in front of him, so it didn't come as a surprise when his mouth opened all on its own before his brain even had time to think.

"What's it to you, Angel?" he'd asked, approaching her with slow steps as a cocky smirk spread on his lips. He vaguely remembers his friends gasping behind him, but he paid them no mind, choosing to lift up one eyebrow at her instead.

"I- Excuse me?" she'd asked incredulously, obviously caught off guard, "What did you just call me?"

Leaning down so he was eye-to-eye with her, he let his lips pull up even more, showing her a dazzling grin as he made sure to punctuate every syllable in the noun, "An-gel."

With that, he raised the can to his lips and took a generous gulp of the alcohol, making sure to let out a satisfied "Ah!" when he pulled away. And if he thought she was mad before, he was sure she was absolutely furious after the stunt he'd pulled.

"Why, you arrogant little-"

"Oh-oh! Were you just about to curse?" he cluck his tongue and shook his head in mock disapproval, "That is not allowed, Angel. You might just lose your place in heaven if you finish that sentence."

Maybe he'd just been used to every girl falling at his feet as soon as they heard his voice or saw his smirk and found it oddly amusing that she was the first to show such repulse for his being. Or maybe he'd simply been hoping to see how much of his teasing she could take, even though they'd just met. Whatever the reason, he couldn't seem to stop himself from relentlessly pushing at her buttons and ultimately, Eugeo had to be the one to grab him and clamp a hand over his mouth to shut him up, just before she lost all composure and socked him in the stomach.

After that first encounter, they just kept on crossing paths for some reason… and never in a good way. From scolding him for making too much noise at the library to catching him kissing and grinding against a girl inside of a closet room, every single one of their encounters was fated to end up with her boiling with rage and him relishing on her every reaction. Their quarrels didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the students, and soon enough everyone was aware that they would most likely start bickering if they happened to meet somewhere on campus.

He didn't even realize it at first, but he found himself starting to look forward to their encounters, however small they may be. He spent his days looking over his shoulder, eyes searching for the familiar head of chestnut hair in the crowd, having gained the ability to recognize it from unbelievable distances. And as time passed… other girls didn't seem as appealing to him anymore. He still partied often but he stopped sleeping around altogether. Whenever his friends asked, he'd always shrug and answer that "he was not in the mood." – which they found weird because _the_ Kazuto Kirigaya was not in the mood to get laid? What kind of plot twist was that? And they found it especially weird because they knew for a fact that girls still threw themselves at him every single day. So how come he never took the opportunity to take them to bed anymore?

Kazuto didn't really pay attention to those details because he genuinely believed it was just a phase, a passing occasion that would eventually come to an end. Only… it never really did.

When the new semester started and he found out that he and Asuna happened to share one class together, he was absolutely over the moon. His brain immediately started working on coming up with a thousand different scenarios to mess with her, to bring out the reactions he cherished so. Would he steal her notes that day? Or maybe he'd show up behind her and blow on her ear, causing her to squeak adorably and- Wait. Adorably? Since when did he start using such adjectives to describe anything _Asuna_? And since when did he start getting so excited to see her every day? To feel her presence near?

The answer to those questions came through Eugeo.

"You're in love with her." his best friend declared one early morning while eating his cereal and flipping through his notes nonchalantly, as if he had not just said the most implausible thing ever.

"What?!" he answered, hand loosening around the carton of milk he'd been holding at the time and letting it drop to the counter with a dull thud. Thankfully, he still hadn't opened it yet. "Eugeo, please. Are you listening to yourself? Asuna and I? She'd never want anything to do with me, even if I was the last man on the face of the earth!"

Eugeo hummed under his breath, eyes never leaving the papers in front of him, "You didn't deny it."

"What?!" he parroted his previous answer, unable to form any other sentence.

"You didn't deny it." the flaxen-haired boy repeated, finally looking up for a second to lock eyes with him, "When I said you were in love with her, you immediately went on the defensive instead of denying it like you would've done if what I said really wasn't true. You resorted to trying to convince yourself she's not interested in you in that way-"

Kazuto cut him off before he could say any more, "Eugeo, I have no idea what your psychology ass is trying to tell me, but it's _not_ like that."

Eugeo stared at him for a moment too long, eyes roaming all over his face to analyze his reaction. At last, he smiled and said, "Sure, it isn't." before stuffing another spoonful of cereal into his mouth and going back to his notes.

That day, Kazuto couldn't seem to stop thinking about his best friend's words. And after incessantly repeating them over and over again in his mind for who knows how long, he came to the terrifying realization that-

"Oh shit… It really is like that…"

Looking back on it now, he can't really pinpoint the exact moment those feelings began. Was it when he saw her comforting a freshman at the library, when the poor girl broke down crying because she was terrified of her finals? Or was it when he happened to overhear a group of students thanking her for being an amazing president while she smiled in delight and told them that "It's my pleasure to help every single one of you, in any way that I can!"? Perhaps it started when his eyes accidently landed on her during one late afternoon while she stared out of a window, chin propped on her hand as the setting sun kissed her skin and colored her hair in breathtaking orange shades, making her positively glow. There are so many little moments in which he's certain he was already in love with her that he had no way of knowing for sure when he had fallen. Because maybe, just maybe, he was already a goner on the day she walked up to him and his friends and called them an "irresponsible bunch of jerks".

Kazuto Kirigaya never believed in love. Or at least, he _didn't_ – until Asuna Yuuki came into his life in a flurry of chestnut and hazel and _serendipity_ and effortlessly made his heart her home.

* * *

They dressed in silence.

The heavy tension that hung in the air was so palpable he was sure he could reach out and touch it if he tried. Still, he sensed she didn't want him to say anything, so he stayed quiet.

He could see her struggling to tug up the zipper on her lower back as he slipped his arms through his t-shirt. He watched for a bit, his hands twitching at his sides, desperately wanting to help her but refusing to do so for fear of making her uncomfortable. However, when he finally had enough of just watching and decided to reach out to her, the tiny piece of metal finally gave in and fastened up. She let out a small sigh of relief and he let his hands fall to his sides again.

As he crouched down to pick up his jacket from the floor, he let his mind wander for a bit. What would happen after this? He really hadn't followed her to the room in hopes of it leading to something more. The truth was, he'd seen some suspicious guys climbing up the stairs after she went to the bathroom, so he decided to go after her just in case. And just as he suspected, the guys furtively tried to follow her every move as she ventured around the upper floor. When she walked inside of the bedroom, they took it as their chance to finally corner her. However, just as they were about to go in, he showed up and blocked their way.

" _Get lost._ " he'd growled with a scowl, but it was all it took. Even though they were three, they knew fully well who he was. And so, after letting out displeased 'tch's, they stormed away and disappeared to the balcony.

Why he slipped inside of the room after they left, though… he couldn't really be sure. He just felt the sudden need to make sure she was _okay_.

He tried to reassure her that he hadn't gone after her for sex, but he highly doubts she believed him. But then again, maybe it was his fault. When she willingly asked him to kiss her… when she said she wanted him – all of him – his heart had soared so high that he could no longer pretend it wasn't beating for her, as it had been for so long. He wonders if that was his downfall.

Asuna gets up from the bed after strapping her heels back on and he opens up his mouth to speak, but ends up closing it again. There were so many things he wanted to say, but he had no idea where to start… or even if he _should_ start at all.

"Angel, I-"

"This doesn't change anything between us." she cuts him off, her back turned to him as she faced the door instead. The words got stuck somewhere within him, scorching at the back of his throat.

"I hope you know that." she mutters, still refusing to look at him. For just a moment, she seems to hesitate, but ultimately straightens her back and walks out of the room, closing the door softly behind her.

He doesn't know how long he stands there, his mind refusing to process her words. It stung more than he would've liked to admit and he felt the heavy weight of rejection setting on his shoulders. Breathing out a small sigh, he plops back down on the bed, his fingers running through his hair in frustration.

"Fuck, I'm an idiot… What was I expecting? For us to start dating just because we slept together? Pull it together, you moron." he scolds himself, trying to shrug it off, though to no avail.

The coldness of the empty bed and the smell of _her_ on the sheets did little to help his case. And as he sits all alone on the place where he had finally been able to drop his mask and drown in the feelings he'd been repressing for so long, he can't help but long for her once more.

* * *

Trying to put what happened at the party behind his back proved to be way harder than he'd originally thought, and the fact that fate seemed so dead set on reviving his memory whenever it had the opportunity to do so only made matters worse. He was used to seeing her around campus frequently, and he had always found extreme joy in those meetings. Yet, for the days following them sleeping together, he seemed to see her even more often than before, which honestly felt more like a sick joke than anything else. Every little thing reminded him of her and the passionate night they'd shared. From the honey pies that Eugeo liked to buy on his way home every once in a while, that resembled the sweetness of her lips, to the soft aroma of the roses that grew near the main gates, that smelled just like her. No matter where he went or what he did, he could not escape the iron-like grip of his recollections.

At night, whenever he closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep, he'd see her beautiful face of ecstasy imprinted behind his eyelids. Crinkled eyebrows and parted lips that allowed for euphoric cries to tumble out, the blissful sounds that let him know just how good he was making her feel, now forever recorded in his heart. At that, his eyes would immediately snap back open, wide and wild as his breathing started to pick up. Almost as second nature, he would feel himself getting hard and his hand would automatically crawl beneath the sheets, finding its way inside of the waistband of his sweatpants. With his mind filled with thoughts of her, he would start off gentle, stroking his growing length with practiced ease. However, as the replay of the scene evolved to the parts where he got to taste her, where he got to feel her heat wrapped around him, his movements would grow more erratic, fingers desperately trying to mimic the way her core squeezed around his cock.

" _Kazuto-kun!"_

"Angel…" he'd breathe back, using the pre-cum that oozed from his tip to help him increase his pace. Every time her voice called out his name, echoing so loud inside of his head, he would pump himself harder, faster. He needed more. He needed more and more _and more_ of her and he was a fool to think he would ever be satisfied with one night only.

" _Kazuto-kun!"_

"Angel..!" his voice would rasp, breaking at the last syllable. More. More. _More_.

" _Kazuto-kun!"_

"Asuna-" he'd cry out as he came, body slumping back to the mattress as some of his built-up tension released in the form of spurts of hot cum. He'd always lay there for a few moments afterwards, staring up at the ceiling as his chest rose and fell raggedly. He'd let his eyes fall shut for just a minute, feeling slightly embarrassed at the amount of times he'd had to touch himself while thinking of her ever since he'd had her. It helped a bit, but it could never come close to what he felt that night. Nothing, not even all the women he'd slept with before, could compare to the way Asuna made him feel.

It was hard to go by his life as if nothing's changed, because to him, everything did. He loved her and he wanted nothing more than to be close to her again. But he was shocked to find out that to her, the words she left him with that night were the pure, unadulterated truth. To her, nothing changed at all. She still looked at him with disdain, still made off-handed comments about him being an arrogant imbecile, still tried her best to ignore his presence whenever he stood near. And with each passing second, minute, hour, he could feel himself growing more and more frustrated with her uncaring attitude.

Had it really meant nothing to her?

He didn't want to believe so, but his doubts kept on weighing him down as the days went by. His friends took notice of him being more snappy than usual, so they tried their best to cheer him up. Klein with his dad jokes and lame puns, going as far as to show up in his and Eugeo's apartment one late night with a pack of beer in hand, shouting something along the lines of "We're gonna get wasted until you can't even remember your own name!". That only served to make him angrier, because it reminded him of the first time he and Asuna met, so he ended up kicking him out. Only after he cooled down did he realize that he'd been too harsh on him, and eventually apologized. Thankfully, Klein had always been a chill guy, so he waved it off as if nothing happened. Eiji wasn't the kind to outright show how he felt, but Kazuto could see he was worried whenever he patted his back and gave him a curt nod, letting him know through his eyes that he could count on him. Eugeo was definitely the one who had it harder, since he had to deal with his sulking and shitty attitude 24/7. Luckily, the flaxen-haired boy was as patient as can be and tried to approach him gently, probing while not probing, if that was even possible. He always had a way with words, ever since they were little, and he knew exactly the right questions to ask. Kazuto wasn't sure if it was just a natural talent of his or if it also had something to do with his psychology major playing a huge role in making him feel even more reliable. Whatever it was, he suspected Eugeo knew of what happened, but simply decided not to mention it, probably out of fear that it would cause him more harm than do good.

At the end of the day, he really appreciated all of their efforts, even if he didn't say it out loud. Unfortunately, though, no matter how much they tried, the pressure within his chest just kept on steadily growing, like a ticking time bomb that was just waiting for the final trigger before it went off.

"Kirigaya-senpai?" he was too deep into his thoughts to take note of the new presence by his side. "Kirigaya-senpai?" the soft voice repeated, finger lightly tapping on his shoulder to get his attention, but he still failed to notice.

"Kirito!" Eugeo called at once, voice firm to snap him out of it.

He flinched, straightening up and blinking his eyes a couple of times, "What? What is it?"

Eugeo sighed and nodded his head towards the girl that stood next to him. Kazuto turns to face her as she nervously fiddles around with a small lunchbox.

"Ah, sorry Ronye. I was a bit out of it…" he apologizes, smiling softly at the girl.

"I-It's okay, senpai!" she answers, shaking her head quickly as if to say it was nothing. She falls silent after that, opening and closing her mouth a few times, clearly struggling to get out what she wanted to say.

"Did you need something?" he asks her gently, trying to encourage her.

"I just- I wanted… to give you this!" she thrusts the lunchbox forward, bowing her head down to hide her face from him as she closes her eyes. He unconsciously backs away from the small box as it hovers right in front of him.

"Ehrm, I… Ronye, I'm afraid I can't-" he began, rubbing the nape of his neck awkwardly.

"N-No! It's not what you think, I- Really, senpai, I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done. You've been nothing but kind to me ever since I got here and I… This is just a small token of my appreciation! It has nothing to do with my… feelings…" she whispers the last part and his eyes soften.

A couple of weeks ago, the freshman had come to him and confessed, leaving him in a state of shock. It wasn't that he wasn't used to receiving confessions, because he was. But the fact that such a sweet girl had been able to fall for him, despite knowing of his reputation, really had him reeling. He tried to be gentle while turning her down because he didn't want to hurt her. He never had anything with Ronye and he viewed her as a cute little sister – so many of her mannerisms and quirks reminded him of Suguha that he could never see himself rejecting her in the way he used to with his previous one-night stands. As such, he did his best to be as honest as possible, explaining to her that he couldn't accept her feelings because he had someone else in his heart. She'd been surprised to learn of his secret, but after the initial shock, she smiled softly and told him that it was okay and that he didn't need to feel bad about it.

He thought she'd done her best to move on since then, but now that she tried to gift him the lunchbox, he was afraid that she was trying to confess again. Thankfully, that did not seem to be the case, which he was internally glad for.

"Oh… Well, in that case I'll gladly accept it! I'm sure it's much better than this fish the lunch ladies insist on calling food." he joked, probing at said fish with his chopsticks and sticking his tongue out in distaste. Klein bursts into laughter from across him and Ronye giggles lightly in response.

"Since you have the energy to complain, perhaps you should get in the kitchen and cook it yourself." a passing voice mutters in annoyance, and he doesn't need to look up to know whom it belongs to.

It was as if all of the noise in the cafeteria suddenly subsided and all he could hear was _her_. His whole body tenses, hand freezing over his bowl and eyebrow twitching in irritation. Slowly, his head turns in her direction, until he's looking her dead in the eye. She stands next to his table, tray in hand as she stares back just as intensely.

"That's funny, Angel," he spits, narrowing his eyes at her, "I thought you knew better than to stick your nose in other people's business."

She huffs through her lips, rolling her eyes right back at him, "This coming from the asshole who always sticks his nose in mine. Please take a look in the mirror before you try to reprimand anyone, Kirigaya."

She gives him no time to retort as she turns on her heel and walks away, setting her tray in the tray rack before walking out of the cafeteria.

Kazuto sits frozen for a while, his mind trying to process what just happened as Klein cackles in front of him. When her words finally sink in, he feels his blood starting to boil and every single emotion he'd tried to repress over the last couple of days clawing their way up to the surface. She was playing with fire. He knew it, she knew it… but perhaps, she underestimated him. She didn't know what he was capable of. And if that was the case… he was more than willing to show her.

He barely registers the chair tumbling back with a loud screech as he gets up from his seat.

"Kirigaya-senpai?"

"Kirito?"

"Kirito, where in the world are you going-?"

"Oi, Kirito!"

He can't hear their calls at all. All he sees is red and her squirming beneath him. All he hears are her sharp words and her breathy moans. And all he feels is hot anger and sheer, unreserved lust. He's unable to hold back any longer. He wants her. And he wants her _now_.

He storms out of the cafeteria, pausing for just a second to look at his surroundings in search of her. He sees a flash of chestnut going inside of the girls' bathroom.

' _Got you.'_

As soon as his eyes zero in on his target, he cares for nothing else, and the next thing he knows, he's inside of the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

Asuna stands near the sink, staring at him with wide eyes and mouth hanging open in shock as her palm hovers above the faucet, probably to turn it on prior to him barging in.

"What the hell, Kirigaya?! This is the girls' bathroom, you idio-" she has no time to finish her sentence because he strides over to her, grabs the back of her neck and crashes his mouth to hers. The feeling of her plump lips against his once again has him groaning while she gasps in surprise, raising her fists up to pound at his chest. He could feel her heavy breathing through her nose and her clumsy attempts to pull away from him, but he was having none of it.

Kazuto refused to let her go. Tightening his grip around her waist, he pulled her even closer as he blindly started to walk forward. The hand on the back of her neck rises up to her head, cushioning it from the blow just as they reach the wall and he presses her body back against the tiles. Her struggles to break free start to weaken, slowly but surely, which only eggs him on. At last, when the tip of his tongue traces the shape of her lips, probing at their center to signal her to part them up so he could slide it inside of her mouth, she finally drops her facade and starts kissing him back.

Oh, how he missed everything about her. The cute stubbornness of trying to dominate his tongue with hers. The sudden realization that she stood no chance against him. And the final submission to his every flick and turn.

Her hands crawl up his chest and hook behind his neck, slender fingers tugging at the dark locks harshly as she brings their faces even closer, deepening the kiss. Their passion and aggression fuel the movements of their mouths over each other's, teeth clashing and wet muscles wrestling incessantly as they try to get closer and closer and _closer_. He pins her body to the wall with his own, grinding up against her and making a special point of rubbing his growing erection against her stomach, until he's able to bring out from her the sweet sounds he'd so dearly missed. He decides to humor her for just a bit, letting her think she's about to win him over before tilting her head to the side with the grip he had on her hair and sucking her tongue into his mouth. He enjoys the way she whimpers in defeat, nails running over his scalp as he lightly grazes his teeth over the swollen muscle.

When they pull away, they're both a panting, wild mess. Her hair is in a disarray, but taking her wandering fingers into regard, he's sure his isn't doing much better. Asuna stares up at him defiantly, sending hot waves of arousal coursing through his body and all the way down to his lower abdomen. He furrows his eyebrows at her, pulling his hand away from her hair to grab at her chin and forcefully pull her face closer.

"So defiant today, aren't we?" he grunts, lips close to hers, almost brushing. She tries to lean forward to reach them but he pulls away, making her whine. His frown only deepens at that, "Oh, you want to kiss me again? Didn't seem like it a minute ago."

He pulls her chin upwards, exposing her neck to his mouth as his tongue licks up her throat and the underside of her jaw, fingertips reaching underneath her skirt to ghost over the inside of her thighs and her clothed core.

Her shuddery breaths remind him exactly of what he's been daydreaming about every single day since that fateful night, and he feels himself hardening to a point of no return. Deciding that kissing her and rubbing up against her was just not enough, he draws away from her, grabs her wrist and pulls her inside of the closest stall.

"W-What are you-?"

As soon as he locks the door, he pins her up against the wall and his lips find hers once more. Any complaint she'd been thinking about automatically vanishes at the sweep of his tongue, and even more so when his hands start bundling up her skirt until it rests on her hips.

"It's almost as if you wore a skirt today just for me, Angel." he groans against her mouth, pressing his lips to hers so hard she has no way to respond. His teeth nip at the flesh of her lower lip, tantalizing and seductive as she wriggles beneath his ministrations, shivering and panting and whining.

The anger he felt back at the cafeteria has yet to subside and he wants nothing more than to let her know _exactly_ what he can do. He did his best to be sweet and gentle when he had her for the first time. But the way she'd been treating him lately… she's just _begging_ to see the other side of him. He needs to put her back in place, to remind her of who made her feel so good. And if she wanted to play the role of the dismissive, obstinate princess who did not recall the way she'd screamed out his name over and over as he took her on the bed… it would be his pleasure to let his built-up frustration take over so he could show her how rough and dominant he could be as he takes her up against the wall.

Hooking his left palm under her right thigh, he roughly lifts it up and wraps it around his waist. "Leg up." he orders in a low tone, watching in satisfaction as she fumbles to do as he says, tightening the muscles of her thigh so it would stay right where he put it. Once he's sure she's truly secure, his right hand goes between their bodies and pulls her panties to the side, slipping his index and middle fingers inside of her. Asuna gasps at the sudden intrusion, grabbing onto his shoulders for support as her head falls back against the wall with a muffled thud. While he'd made sure to take his time with her at the party, gauging out the movements that elicited the sweetest reactions from her, he had no need nor self-control to do so now. The way he moved to pleasure her had been imprinted onto his soul back then and he knew exactly how he had to move the digits against her walls to have her writhing underneath him.

"I only kissed you before this, Angel, but look at how wet you already are for me," his mouth hovers right next to her face, hot breath curling against her ear as he whispers words that have her back arching off the wall and her breasts squishing against his chest. When he parts his fingers away from each other while still inside of her, she inhales sharply, trying to hold in her sounds as he proceeds with the scissoring motions, making sure to curl his digits against the sensitive spots within her every time he brought them apart. "So ready to take me," he continues huskily, licking his lips so close to her ear that the tip of his tongue brushes against its shell, "I wonder if this is what you call 'hate'?"

Asuna can only shake her head no, chestnut bangs sticking to her forehead as a thin layer of sweat starts breaking across her skin. Kazuto clicks his tongue, "Can't even formulate a proper answer, uh?"

Pulling away from her slightly, he never ceases the movement of his fingers as he reaches for the back pocket of his jeans with his other hand. Once he grabs his wallet, he opens it up and, using his teeth, takes out a small package from inside, careful as to not damage its contents. Slapping the leather closed once more, he easily slips it back into its original place just as her trembling leg starts sliding down his waist.

"I _said. leg. up_." he growls and she immediately straightens up, adjusting her hold around him.

"Kazuto-kun-" she whines and his eyes widen. And again, while he'd been so incredibly happy to hear her calling out his first name before, at this moment it just manages to piss him off even more.

"Oh, so it's 'Kazuto-kun' now?" he asks angrily, the condom package still between his teeth as he narrows his eyes down at her. Asuna whimpers. "No more 'Kirigaya'?" he increases the speed of his fingers, adding his thumb to the mix and rubbing her clit. She moans and begs, but he pays her no mind as his free hand works on unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his jeans. The sound of the zipper going down has her standing to attention, heavy lids forcefully blinking open to stare up at him with hazy eyes full of lust. "You seemed so confident out there, didn't you? Pretending as though nothing happened between us, as though you hated me with every fiber of your being," he grunts, pulling his jeans and underwear down slightly, just enough to free his hard member. She observes his movements through her daze, teeth chewing down on her lower lip at the sight of his erect shaft, "Little did you know you'd be begging for my cock 5 minutes later."

"P-Please, Kazuto-kun!" she cries out, tightening her hold on his shoulders with every curl of his fingers inside of her.

"Okay, _Asuna_ ," he emphasizes her name, gritting his teeth and using them to open up the package as cautiously as he could. Retrieving the condom from inside, he spits the empty packet off to the side and slips his fingers out of her. Asuna slumps back against the wall, trying to regain her breath as he squeezes the tip of the condom with one hand and rolls it down his length with the other. Once he's done, he kisses her lips roughly, tongue coiling with hers until she's a mewling mess against his mouth. He pulls away to finish his sentence in a deep, commanding tone, "I'll let you have another taste. Enough to remind you what you've been missing for these past two weeks."

With that, Kazuto flips her around and bends her low at the waist. He barely gives her time to register his movements before he grabs her hips, aligns himself with her entrance and pushes his entire length inside of her in one go. A high-pitched moan falls from her lips as she staggers forward, palms pressing against the cold tiles of the wall to steady herself.

"Was this what you wanted, Angel?" he asks in a growl as he starts moving inside of her, pulling out for little more than a second before slamming his hips into hers again. "Was this why you kept on teasing me? So you'd get me to fuck you so good again?"

Asuna claws at the wall, stuttering out incoherent sentences that mostly consisted of his first name, short words like 'yes' or 'please', or a mixture of both. Kazuto relishes in every single one of her reactions and hazy movements, in the way she's dripping down on the tiled floor, so unbelievably wet and tight around him that it has him cursing under his breath. Asuna tries to adjust her leg so he could reach deeper inside of her and when he notices her struggles, he draws one hand away from her hip in favor of holding her leg instead. Pulling almost all the way out, he takes advantage of the new angle to thrust into her so hard and deep she'd nearly screamed out in pleasure, if not for her teeth sinking down on her forearm to hold back the sound.

Skin slapping on skin, heavy breaths overlapping low moans, his fingernails digging into her hips, leaving behind crescent moons that painted all over the canvas of her delicate flesh. Kazuto feels hot, so, so hot as the air shifts around them, temperature rising steadily with each roll of his hips and pulse of her core. The hand on her hip moves up to lightly smack the cheek of her ass, before kneading it softly between his fingers as she keens in response. He uses the grip on her leg to keep thrusting in and out of her, increasing his pace with every low sound that tore from her throat as she desperately tried her best to keep it down.

Suddenly, the door of the bathroom opens up with a loud bang and a group of girls makes their way in, cheerful voices raising in volume as they squeal about something he cannot decipher.

Kazuto tenses, ceasing his movements momentarily as half of his length remains buried within her. He struggles to stay still, his throbbing cock begging to drill back inside of her without pause. But he knew that if he were to succumb to his wishes, he wouldn't be able to stop, which would definitely lead to them getting caught.

His efforts prove to be in vain, though, when Asuna herself loses her composure. He never had her as the kind to be impatient about something, but the way she slams her hips back on his without any kind of warning, sheathing his length so deep inside of her that the flesh of her ass hits his pelvic bone, sends his original beliefs down the gutter. His mouth falls open in a silent moan, which he tries to hold back by drawing in a sharp breath instead, his nails biting into the skin of her leg to caution her to stay still. He realizes she either doesn't get it or refuses to heed his warning when he feels her shifting again, presumably to repeat the motion. However, before she can, he grabs a fistful of her hair and pulls her up to him, until her back presses against his chest and her head lolls back against his left shoulder. She lets out a soft gasp.

" _Behave_." he growls in her ear, suckling on the sensitive skin of her jaw as her breathing starts coming out in irregular puffs. If she had no problem being so bold, then he was sure to tease her until she begged him to stop.

Letting go of her leg, he raises his hand up to suck his index and middle fingers into his mouth. With her head still leaning back against his shoulder, she watches through the corner of her eye as he starts dragging his wet fingertips down her neck and chest and stomach, until they reach her core. With a barely visible smirk, he lightly presses the digits against her swollen clit, starting off slow and gentle, not yet applying the pressure he knew would drive her insane. He watches her closely, finding great amusement in the way she tries to hold back her whines and growing frustration. She was definitely reaching her peak and he couldn't wait for the unwanted company to leave so he could finally see her come undone before him. Asuna bites down hard on her lower lip to encage the sounds of pleasure in as he steadily increases the pressure of his fingers and the speed of his movements.

A very low moan manages to slip out from her tightly pressed lips, causing her cheeks to flush in embarrassment as she turns her head to the side, burying her face in his neck to hide away. And he was supposed to be mad at her – and in hindsight, he still _is_ but she is so goddamn cute that he can't stop the way his heart skips a beat at the adorable display.

"Keep quiet, Angel," he whispers as he keeps circling her clit. The girls outside of the stall cackle then, but he's not paying enough attention to know what they're laughing about. As always, he's too focused on _her_. "You wouldn't want for other students to find out your life-sworn enemy is fucking you inside one of the college's bathrooms," Asuna's whimper is muffled by his neck and he presses his lips against her sweaty bangs, "Wouldn't do your reputation much good, now would it?"

She bites down on his flesh, right where his neck and shoulder meet before laving her tongue against the skin to soothe the light sting. He almost lets a moan of his own come out, especially when she shifts around slightly and sinks further down on his cock. He feels his tip hit her back wall and the warmth radiating from her velvet heat has his eyes rolling back.

"Okay, let's go, or else we'll be late for class!" one of the girls says and he promptly perks up, focusing on the sounds of them shifting around before they all shuffle out of the bathroom, letting the door fall closed after them.

He waits for a few seconds to make sure they're truly gone, and once he's sure of it, he disentangles his hand from her hair and covers her mouth, the other one ceasing its movements over her small bundle of nerves to weave around her waist instead. Effortlessly, his arm lifts her up until just his tip remains inside of her, before bringing her down with such force that the sound of their sweaty skins smacking together echo in the empty bathroom. Asuna cannot contain herself this time around, her scream getting muffled considerably by the palm of his hand.

"Shhhhh, as much as I love it when you sing for me, I'm afraid you'll have to try and keep it down for now, Angel. Someone may still walk in." he breathes, acutely aware that the way he keeps raising her up only to let her sink down on him again is not helping her case. He keeps his hand over her mouth, though, trying to keep her sounds in a low volume as his right arm does all the work. She wraps her right leg around his, spreading her thighs further apart to give him better access to thrust up into her dripping entrance. His lips finally pull up into a full smirk as he kisses the hollow of her ear and whispers, "Good girl."

The leather of his belt slaps against the back of her thighs every time she comes down, his jeans falling lower and lower as his pace gets faster, rougher, more desperate to bring out her beautiful release.

"K-Kazuto-kun… I-I'm-" she rasps into his palm as she squirms above him. He doesn't need her to finish the sentence – he _knows_.

"Very well," he says, his voice getting breathier and breathier by the second as his own climax draws near, "Let me feel you coming around my cock again."

He mercilessly rams into her over and over again, refusing to let her incoming orgasm slip away. Asuna does her best to keep up with his movements, inhaling and exhaling rapidly with the straining effort of following his pace and keeping her leg up. With just a few more thrusts, they finally come undone together, her with a loud cry into his hand and him with a barely contained groan into her hair. His hard member slowly starts softening as he empties himself inside of the condom, loads of cum gushing out nonstop.

With quaking limbs, Kazuto forces himself to walk backwards until his back leans against the stall wall, dragging Asuna along with him. His cock ends up slipping out of her with the movement, but he's too focused on trying to keep her steady to notice. She can barely keep herself standing, her own legs trembling so much he was afraid she'd end up falling to the floor. To prevent that from happening, he turns her around so they're chest to chest and wraps his arms around her, pulling her close as they both try to regain their breaths and get their fuzzy minds to settle down.

He's the first to come back down to earth, forcing himself to snap out of it when he notices just how disheveled her whole appearance is due to his rough handling. Trying not to loosen his grip around her, he reaches down to grab a bit of toilet paper.

"Hm?" Asuna mumbles when she feels his fingers tapping on her thighs, signaling her to spread them apart a bit. She does so in confusion and Kazuto takes the opportunity to gently wipe away the remaining fluids that trickled down her entrance, putting her panties back in place afterwards. He continues moving in silence, taking out the condom from his now soft member and tying it up quickly before discarding both items to the trash can in the corner.

He turns to her then, gaze roaming all over her features as she looks up at him as well. Kazuto swallows down dryly, fingers softly brushing down her bangs before moving around her head to arrange her side braids. Only when she looks slightly more presentable does he finally lock eyes with her. And his breath catches in his throat. That hazel color… the one he fell in love with, shining with curiosity and, dare he hope… affection?

He closes his eyes for a moment to rid his mind of those thoughts. He shouldn't get his hopes up… she always made it clear that the only thing she felt for him was physical attraction. He couldn't – _shouldn't_ wish for something more.

His body keeps moving on its own, though, always longing for her. His eyelids blink back open and just as he's about to run his thumb over her swollen lower lip, Asuna steps away from him, muttering out a barely audible 'thanks' as she does so. He bites at the inside of his cheek and offers her a small nod, refusing to dwell on the thoughts for longer than necessary.

Not having her leaning against him for support allows him to move around more freely. After pulling up his boxers and buttoning up his jeans, he reaches down to throw away the empty packet he'd previously discarded to the floor, mindful enough to try and hide both it and its former contents away from the curious eye.

Asuna stands awkwardly to the side, shuffling around on her feet as he leans his ear against the stall door to make sure no one was outside so he could sneak back out. When he glances at her, she's staring back at him as if she wanted to say something.

Kazuto purses his lips, hesitating for just a second before going to her, cupping her cheek in his palm and kissing her mouth. His lips move over hers slowly and sensually this time around, but it's still enough to have her whimpering against him. When he pulls away, he leans his forehead against hers and looks her straight in the eyes, eyebrows furrowed in a deep frown.

"I'm sure this was reminder enough. Better watch that tongue of yours when you talk back to me… Asuna." he husks, brushing his lips with hers one last time before letting go of her and walking out of the bathroom.

Once he's safely outside, rid of the anger that had prompted him to go after her, he slams his fist on the wall, "Fuck…" he whispers through gritted teeth, his thoughts a fumbled mess, "What if I was too much on her…?" he wonders out loud, fearing that his impulsive desires had ruined whatever bond they'd created on their first night together.


End file.
